primordialsfandomcom-20200215-history
Hybrid
Hybrids are a cross-breed of two or more different supernatural species. The term is commonly used to describe a werewolf turned into a vampire due to the fact that they were the first supernatural hybrid to be introduced in the series. However, since the werewolf-vampire hybrid's creation, there have been other cross-breed hybrids revealed in the series' universe, such as werewolf-witch hybrids, and, in the rare case of Lillian Chamberlayne, a witch-werewolf-vampire tribrid. Powers & Abilities |-|Werewolf-Vampire= * Super Strength: Werewolf-vampire hybrids are stronger than Werewolves, Vampires and Humans. Due to their vampire side, they also get stronger with age. The full moon will boost their strength and aggression. Older non-original vampires may be stronger and more challenging for many newborn non-original werewolf-vampire hybrids. However, if a werewolf-vampire hybrid fights a vampire closer to their age range, the werewolf-vampire hybrid will win. * Super Speed: A Werewolf-vampire hybrid's intensified quickness, agility, reflexes, and endurance makes them faster than any werewolves, vampires and humans. werewolf-vampire hybrids can use this ability in human or werewolf form. As with strength, werewolf-vampire hybrids get faster with time. * Super Agility: Werewolf-vampire hybrids possesses much more superhuman stamina, flexibility, reflexes, agility and dexterity than vampires, werewolves, and humans. They can move, jump, climb, and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. * Super Senses: Werewolf-vampire hybrids have extremely keen senses of hearing, sight, touch, and smell that exceed those of vampires, werewolves and humans. Since they're a supernatural crossbreed between werewolves and vampires, werewolf-vampire hybrids have the combined senses of both species thus making their ability extremely effective. * Super Durability: Werewolf-vampire hybrids can bear a lot of trauma. They also hardly ever get tired or fatigued. werewolf-vampire hybrids can take far more trauma than any vampires, werewolves and humans, without much discomfort or injury. Stakes and arrows can not kill a werewolf-vampire hybrid when they are struck in the heart, they merely become unconscious. * Enhanced Healing Factor: Werewolf-vampire hybrids have the combined healing capabilities of both vampires and werewolves, rendering them practically invincible to anything but fatal wounds that can seriously impair their healing capabilities like decapitation or heart-extraction. They can recover/heal/regenerate from any injury much quicker and more effectively than any vampire, werewolf and human. They also seems to heal much more quickly when exposed to vervain, wolfsbane, or wood. Human blood has also known to make the healing process faster. * Immortality: Werewolf-vampire hybrids stops aging the moment they transition. They become immune to all conventional diseases, toxins, poisons, viruses, illness, infections, and injuries. * Day Walking: Due to their werewolf heritage, werewolf-vampire hybrids are immune to the lethal effects that u.v. rays and sunlight have on vampires. Allowing them to walk in daylight without the use of a day ring. * Emotional Control: Due to their vampire heritage, werewolf-vampire hybrids are able to exert certain control over their own emotions, e.g. They can turn off their humanity. * Enhanced Emotions: Because of their vampiric and werewolf traits, werewolf-vampire hybrids experience emotions more powerfully than humans and vampires. Particularly emotions such as anger, rage, aggression and violence due to their werewolf heritage. Werewolf-vampire hybrids are more prone to violence and rage than non-original vampires. However, emotions such as love, joy, and happiness are intensified for them as well, allowing them to live life more intensely. This ability allows them to feel emotions at their peak regardless of their age. * Lycanthrope Enhancement: Werewolf-vampire hybrids are capable of using their werewolf features to further supplement their powers and abilities. Werewolf-vampire hybrids can grow claws from their nails and werewolf fangs from their teeth even when they are still in their human forms. Also werewolf-vampire hybrids can display both sets of vampire and werewolf fangs. Their eyes also change into those of their werewolf form, presumably granting them better eyesight. Due to their werewolf heritage, a werewolf-vampire hybrid's strength and speed are heightened further during a full moon and at its peak in their werewolf forms. * Mind Compulsion: A werewolf-vampire hybrid can compel the minds of Humans. They cannot, however, compel Witches or Werewolves. * Shapeshifting/Transformation Control: Werewolf-vampire hybrids have the ability to transform into their werewolf forms at will. Most of them avoid transforming at all due to the pain it causes. They have complete awareness, but they still, however, have no control of their actions in werewolf form. They can also perform partial transformations, manifesting single features of their werewolf forms. *'Telepathy': Werewolf-vampire hybrids have the ability, albeit a weak variant, to enter the minds of others as long as theirs is stronger than them. Normally, this ability works in a tactile fashion and the werewolf-vampire hybrid requires physical contact in order for it to work successfully. Hayley have also been shown sharing her memories with others. Like their physical attributes, their mental strength increases with age. **'Dream Manipulation': Werewolf-vampire hybrids can control dreams and subconscious like vampires/original vampires. They can produce and modify dreams, bestow nightmares or lucid dreaming. Other effects of this ability is the distortion of reality and trapped in the dreams. **'Illusions': Werewolf-vampire hybrids have the power to trick the minds of others into seeing/feeling things that aren't actually happening. * Werewolf Bite: Due to their werewolf heritage, werewolf-vampire hybrids have venom which is fatal to vampires and they themselves are immune to werewolf venom. werewolf-vampire hybrid venom seem to take effect much faster than a normal werewolf venom. * Immunity to Silver: Due to their werewolf heritage, magic bonded to silver doesn't affect werewolf-vampire hybrids. Weapons made of silver might wound them, but the wound heals at super-normal rates than regular wounds. |-|Witch-Werewolf= : Christopher Chamberlayne is the only two known witch-werewolf hybrids known throughout the franchise. * Channeling: Christopher has the power to invoke extra forms of energy by focusing on external forces. * Potion Brewing: Christopher has the power to brew and concoct potions, remedies and elixirs that have supernatural properties. * Spell Casting: Christopher has the power to change and control events through the use of incantations and more. * Divination: Christopher has the power to divine future, past, and present events based off extrasensory perception. * Super Strength: Christopher has the same strength as werewolves, and is noticeably much stronger than humans. * Super Speed: Christopher possesses the same speed as werewolves; he possesses this ability both in and out of transformation with an animalistic quickness. * Super Durability: Christopher can take far more trauma than humans without nearly as much discomfort or injury, however, not as much as vampires. He can also exert himself for longer periods without tiring. * Healing Factor: Christopher possesses superhuman regenerative abilities, meaning that if he is physically injured, his body will heal rapidly. Like Vampires, Christopher can heal from the most grievous of injuries, even in human form, albeit more slowly in comparison to vampires. However, unlike vampires, when Christopher's neck is broken, he'll stay dead. Still, while vampires heal faster than werewolves, Christopher is more difficult to injure. * Super Senses: Christopher has extremely keen and heightened senses of smell, sight, taste, hearing and touch inherent in all canines. Because he is supernatural and has powers that exceeds his wolf counterparts, he can hear, see, and smell better than that of regular canines. * Lycanthrope Enhancement: Christopher is able to make his eyes glow when angry or threatened, but only for a short amount of time. When Christopher is furious or forced to defend himself, his anger increases all their power and abilities for a short period of time, which allows them to access some of his powers to give them an edge. * Shapeshifting/Transformation Control: During a full moon, Christopher will unwillingly transform from his human form and into his wolf forms. However, if a female witch-werewolf hybrid is pregnant, they will not turn for nine months as the transformation would kill the baby. * Werewolf Bite: Christopher's venom is extremely lethal to vampires. The venom acts as an poison of sorts that will enter the bloodstream and deliver the toxin throughout the body, producing discomfort and weakness. All vampires who are bitten will ultimately develop uncontrollable hunger that progresses to delusions, hallucinations, rabid rage, and dementia. After that point, non-original vampires will finally die, though many are "mercy-killed" before that point. * Full Moon: Christopher's strength, speed, agility, and all his powers are enhanced to his peak during a full moon. * Immunity to Silver: Christopher is immune to magic bonded to silver. Weapons made of silver might wound him, but the wound still heals at supernatural rates and will not be fatal to him. |-|Tribrid= : Lillian Chamberlayne is the only known witch-werewolf-vampire tribrid known throughout the franchise, and the first hybrid of all three supernatural species, the full extent and limits of Lily's powers are currently unknown. Template:LWitch|Witch Nature Template:LWolf|Werewolf Nature Template:LVampire|Vampiric Nature Weaknesses |-|Werewolf-Vampire= * Broken Neck: Breaking a werewolf-vampire hybrid's neck will results in the werewolf-vampire hybrid's unconsciousness. * Decapitation: Dismembering or removing the head of a werewolf-vampire hybrid will result in an instant death. * Desiccation: Being completely drained of blood or the heart stopping will cause a werewolf-vampire hybrid to desiccate due to their vampire side, losing most of it's strength and any ability to move. This process can be replicated artificially by magic. * Heart Extraction: Removing a werewolf-vampire hybrid's heart will result in an instant death. * Invitation: Due to their vampire heritage, werewolf-vampire hybrids are unable to enter a home without an invitation. * Magic: Werewolf-vampire hybrids are susceptible to the powers of witchcraft. * Physical Trauma: Minor physical injuries such as gunshots, stab wounds and broken bones will cause a werewolf-vampire hybrid pain and also slow them down. However, this is momentary as they will heal completely within seconds. It seems physical trauma can give them pain and weaken them anywhere on the body (ex-eye gauging, drowning). * Vervain: Werewolf-vampire hybrids are affected by vervain like their vampire counterparts. They can't compel anyone on vervain. * Wolfsbane: Werewolf-vampire hybrids are affected by wolfsbane like their werewolf counterparts. * Wood: Wounding werewolf-vampire hybrids with a wooden weapon such as wooden bullets will incapacitate for a shorter time than a non-original vampire. |-|Witch-Werewolf= * Blood Loss: If Christopher is severely wounded and bleeds out before he can heal, he can die. * Broken Neck: Breaking Christopher's neck will result in instant death. * Decapitation: Decapitation will result in instant death for Christopher. * Disbelief: The act of denying or disbelieving in Christopher's potential could cause him to inadvertently suppress his magical power. * Distraction: Denying Christopher from concentrating or giving full attention to his spells, may render them ineffective. * Emotions: Christopher's magic is subject to the influence of his emotional state and may fluctuate according to him when untrained. Strong emotions such as worry and anger can fuel Christopher's power while emotions such as fear may prevent him from properly accessing him powers. * Fire: Fire can presumably kill Christopher. It can also hurt him. * Heart Extraction: Ripping Christopher heart out will result in instant death. *'Herbs': Ingestion of certain herbs can cause Christopher to lose consciousness and prevent him from using magic for a undetermined amount of time. **'Wolfsbane': Due to Christopher's werewolf aspect wolfsbane causes him to become severely weak and feverish when ingested. Also, If Christopher's skin is exposed to wolfsbane, it will burn him. * Magic: Christopher is susceptible to the powers of witchcraft. * Mortality: Christopher can die of old age and shares many of the same weaknesses as non-supernatural beings (e.g. suffocation). * Overexertion: The excessive use of magic could lead to disorientation, nose bleeds, unconsciousness, and if taken to the extreme, death. * Physical Trauma: Minor physical injuries such as gunshots, stab wounds and broken bones will cause Christopher pain and will also slow him down. However, this is only temporary, as Christopher will heal completely within minutes. |-|Tribrid= * Disbelief: The act of denying or disbelieving in one's potential could cause Lily to inadvertently suppress her magical power. * Distraction: Denying Lily from concentrating or giving full attention to her spells, may render them ineffective. * Emotions: Lily's magic is subject to the influence of her emotional state and may fluctuate according to them when untrained. Strong emotions such as worry and anger can fuel a witch's power while emotions such as fear may prevent her from properly accessing her powers. * Herbs: Ingestion of certain herbs can cause Lily to lose consciousness and prevent her from using magic for a undetermined amount of time. * Magic: Lily is still susceptible to the powers of witchcraft. * Mortality: Despite her mystical attributes, Lily is still human and share many of the same weaknesses as non-supernatural beings (e.g. age, decapitation, disease, heart-failure, suffocation, snapped neck, etc.) * Overexertion: The excessive use of magic could lead to disorientation, nose bleeds, unconsciousness, and if taken to the extreme, death. *'Unique Physiology': Being born with aspects of all three species, Lily's nature are somewhat at odds with each other. **'Death': Having been born with vampire blood constantly produced in her system, Lily has the potential for vampirism upon death. **'Murder': Having been born with the werewolf gene, Lily has the potential for lycanthropy when she kills someone. Known Hybrids * Thomas Chamberlayne * Christopher Chamberlayne * Charlotte Anderson-Chamberlayne * Lillian Chamberlayne Known Types of Hybrids * Vampire-Werewolf Hybrid - Thomas Chamberlayne, Charlotte Anderson-Chamberlayne * Witch-Werewolf Hybrid - Christopher Chamberlayne * Witch-Werewolf-Vampire Tribrid - Lillian Chamberlayne Trivia * Lily is the only being capable of curing a werewolf bite. * Lily is called a "tribrid" instead of a "hybrid". References Category:Supernatural Species Category:Species